Out of the Woods
by HeartElyse
Summary: It's the time of Order 66, and Ahsoka and Anakin prepare in their quarters one last time before they enter the desolation... Alternative Universe story. (Brother-sister fluff, maybe even a hint of parental)


**Prompt 2# Zombie Invasion - My Own Perspective (Order 66)**

JEDI TEMPLE, CORUSCANT

ANAKIN'S POV

"They've jammed our communications!" Ahsoka scream-whispered, her blue eyes bulging as she crouched at my side, drumming the button of her commlink furiously. I released a frustrated sigh, my gaze flying around the room, knowing with grim bitterness that after all the time I'd spent creating all of these devices that littered mine and Ahsoka's room that none of them would save us now. All we had left to guide us was the Force and the Lightsabres of our lives.

"I guess we don't have a choice," I murmured before whirling around on the tips of my toes to place my full attention on my Padawan, gripping her shoulders firmly as my eyes met sharply with hers. "Ahsoka, I'm going to ask you to be as brave as you always are, but this time your life truly depends on it!"

"W-what do you mean, Master?" she stammered, slightly taken aback.

"Ahsoka, we're going to fight our way out of this! It might be hard to treat your friends, even your closest friends like your enemies, but they are not the people you used to know! You must trust me if we are to get out of this alive!" I gazed depthlessly into her eyes, swallowing down my own inner turmoil at the thought of possibly killing my own men, the troopers who had fought by my side, who I used to believe fought for the same thing, who would once die for the same cause as I. Yet there was no other way out of this and my thoughts were only on getting Ahsoka through alive.

A sorrowful expression crossed Ahsoka's face, her eyes dropping to my hands on her shoulders. "I understand, Master, but only when necessary."

I nodded, repeating, "Only when necessary." I let go of her shoulders and rose to my feet, unhooking my Lightsabre from my belt, feeling the security of it within my grasp.

Ahsoka stood as well, withdrawing her Lightsabre, her lekku stripes slightly pale with obvious fear. I smiled weakly down at her and placed a reassuring arm around her lean figure, my eyes blurring slightly with warm, salty tears.

"Just incase we don't make it, I have to tell you something," I began, struggling to keep the emotional quake away from my voice. "I am so proud of you, Ahsoka and I'm so glad that I had the opportunity to be your Master. The Council don't give you enough credit for just how amazing you are and I know that some day, you will make a great Jedi Knight, if we make it out alive of course."

Ahsoka beamed up at me for a moment, her eyes sparkling with gratitude before she leaped into my embrace, almost knocking me off balance completely. I couldn't help but remember that snippy, fourteen year-old youngling that had wandered off the cargo ship on Christophsis, reckless and eager to learn. Now, a freshly eighteen year-old female Togruta had her damp face buried into my chest as she mumbled "Thank you, Master, for everything." I chuckled lightly, momentarily forgetting about the chaos unfolding around us as I rubbed her back soothingly with my flesh-hand.

Finally, she released me and with wet smiles, I stated firmly, "Let's go make our final stand."

"I couldn't agree more," Ahsoka murmured, igniting her Lightsabre as if proving the point. I too unsheathed my sapphire blade and with one final nod to each other, we dashed through the door and into the desolation of Order 66, knowing that if we fell, we would fall like Jedi, using the light of the Force and the Code to guide us. We wouldn't know if we would survive this apocalypse of Turned clones, yet we would strive to get in the clear. We would strive to get out of the woods.

XxX

 **Hey guys!**

 **Here's another story to add to my collection (does anyone else hear General Grievous when I say that, haha). I loved writing this; it was different to what I usually do and so easy to write. I am a Swifty, so while writing this, I did listen to the song Out of the Woods by Taylor Swift, hence the title, so you can listen to that while reading this if you like ;) I got this idea from a prompt in the 100 Day Writing Challenge; it was meant to be about Zombies, but I put a little Star Wars AU spin on it, which I really liked. Order 66 is usually perceived as super sad, but I really wanted some brother-sister fluff from Ahsoka and Anakin, so that's what I did!**

 **Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and if you have any requests, let me know. But just so you know, I don't write to please people, so I don't intend to be anyone's writing slave. I will do requests, but I will only do what I feel comfortable with. So if you're reading my work just for me to complete requests, I think you should stop now. Just a warning :p**

 **Heart_Elyse**


End file.
